


on each other's minds

by insanegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Jensen, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanegurl/pseuds/insanegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic that I am actually submitting to ao3 and I am hoping you like what I have so far</p><p>This is a cockles fanfic where Jensen stays with misha at a hotel due to the fact there isn't any more suites available for the 5 day convention.</p><p>It is not done yet.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	on each other's minds

" what do you mean all the suites are not available? " questioned Jensen.  
" Well you see, all the hotels are booked months ahead of time for the convention. " answered his publicist on the phone.  
"Well, where am i to stay?" asked Jensen. How can this happen so close to the event thought Jensen.  
" I talked to misha and he said he doesn't mind you staying in his suite. I told him I would run it by you first." Said Jensen's publicist.  
Sighing in relief feeling some stress let go and tension release from his aching head, Jensen says " Fine, thank God, cause I don't want to have to travel far due to the fact I was going to have to find some place close, but knowing how big the convention is going to be this year, I probably find the closest place in another state!"  
His publicist chuckles at this comment, " yeah that is probably true."  
" Tell misha that I will take him up on his offer, but no funny business! " laughs Jensen. 

The phone rings, misha picks it up. " Hello, this misha collins, how may I help you?"  
" Hey mish, just got off the phone Jensen, he said he will stay with you.....but no funny business. " Misha grins like a fool and starts to laugh.  
" Oh, is that what he said? This sounds like a challenge. He knows once someone tells me not to do something it is a such fire way to get me to do it!" replies misha.  
Jensen's publicist just chuckles and says good bye.  
Misha starts to think of a plan to mess with Jensen. No funny business, huh Jensen? Well we will see about that.... thought misha.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Jensen sits back in his seat on the plane. Staying with misha Is going to be interesting he thought. Jensen closes his eyes and is at the edges of sleep when misha's big blue eyes pop into his head. Jensen smiles in his near sleep. He has such nice eyes. Jensen shifts in his seat from misha's gaze. Those eyes..... it feels like they see into my soul! There is a warm tingly feeling building in him. This has happened a few times when misha pops into his mind.  
Jensen's eyes flew open, this can't happen, he can't be thinking of misha like this. They are both married and have small children.  
Granted Jensen's has had his experiences back in college and he has told his family that he was bisexual but he has married the woman of his dreams and they have a beautiful baby girl.  
But the thought of misha brings out something deep within him that he can not explain. Whenever they are rehearsing for the show, he likes to go over the lines with misha just to be near him.  
And he can be his complete goofy self around misha. There are times he slyly flirts with misha in front of the fans.  
But Jensen can't do anything with misha cause misha doesn't like him that way or that is what Jensen thought. Misha openly flirts with everyone cause he is so energetic and funny.  
Jensen sighs and closes his eyes, imagining what would feel like to kiss misha's chapped lips. It's never going to happen he thought. Jensen slowly slips back to sleep as it chases the many images of that blue eyed angel deep within his dreams.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Misha is running around straighten up that suite before Jensen arrives. I got to get this done! I don't want to have him think I'm a slob, thought misha.  
I know he has seen my trailer on set but I don't want his to think I'm like this everywhere!  
You have to get hold of yourself! Misha yelled in his mind. Your acting like a boy with a school crush. He hasn't stopped smiling since he found out Jensen agreed to stay here.  
Fixing the comforter on the bed, he gazes at it, imagining Jensen sprawled out half under, the covers lazily draped around his toned waist. Bare chest rising up and down slowly with each breath.... his stubbled chiseled face turned slightly up, teeth flashed in a sly smile while his green eyes twinkled with mischief...... misha shakes his head vigorously, the image slowly erasing from his thoughts.  
Oh boy, this going to be a hard five days thought misha. He looks down and sees how "hard" it was going to be.  
He lays on the bed on his back, lightly rubs his right hand over his bulge and whimpers. He closes his eyes and the image of Jensen hovering over him invades his thoughts. Misha unzips his jeans, reaches in and pulls himself out. He imagines Jensen is stroking him while kissing him, all over his face and neck. Misha let's out a deep grumble of a moan. He quickens his pace as Jensen in his mind kisses down his chest, to his stomach, down to his dick. Misha tightens his grips as he imagines Jensen slipping the head into his hot slick mouth.  
Misha's breathing begins to become short and quick. He is stroking faster as in his mind Jensen turns around to show his perfect ass to him. Jensen lowers his waiting hole down on his dick and misha goes over the edge, spilling his seed all over his stomach.  
Swearing under his breath, he get up to head to the bathroom when there is a knock on the door of the suite. " Shit! Hold on a second.... um... not decent!" swears misha.  
"Hurry up then! " Jensen shouts through the door.  
Oh boy misha thought, he is here and I just..... misha thought embarrassly.  
He runs more like scrambling to the bathroom to quick clean up and throw some shorts on. He looks in the mirror to fix his hair as much as possible.  
Slow down your breathing, he thought.  
He slowly walks to the door, unlocks and opens the door. There stands the masterpiece of a man that just filled his lusty thoughts not even five minutes ago. Standing there with suitcases around his feet. Wearing a light gold sweater and khakis.  
Jensen hops over his suitcases and pulls him into a big hug. After what seemed to be for ever Jensen pulls back, looks misha in the face.  
"Is there something wrong?" He asks misha. "You look a little clammy."  
Misha's eyes darted away, mutters " I'm fine." He can feel his cheeks redden a bit.  
"Well if your not feeling later on let me know." replies Jensen.  
"Don't worry, nothing is wrong. Was just exercising, you know, got to keep toned for all fans." Laughed misha.  
"Nah, your in perfect shape already." Says Jensen as he runs his hand through his spiky hair.  
Jensen turns around and bends slightly to pick up his suitcases. Misha glances down to gawk at his perfectly shaped ass. Wow, he thinks, he doesn't need to do any squats with an ass like that! Well, I wouldn't mind if he did some squats on me. Misha chuckles at the thought.  
"What's so funny?" Asks Jensen looking at him with a eyebrow raised.  
"Ah, nothing it was something that popped in my head." Misha answered feeling his cheeks burn.  
Jensen just shakes his head and walks off to his room to deposit his belongings. Misha at the corner of his eye, watches Jensen walk away and for the love of all that is sin, he swears that there is more swing in Jensen's hips. Misha bites back a low moan, feeling a stirring in his groin. Like he said before, this is going to be a long five days.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Jensen drops his suitcases on the bed in the spare room with a huff. Damn that misha, he thought. Was he checking out my ass? Jensen was confused. He thought misha wasn't into him but when he went to pick up the suitcases, he swear he felt misha's intense blues all on his backside. He decided to test his suspicions and as he walked away, put a little wiggle in his step. He thought he heard a small stifled groan behind him but he wasn't sure that was the sound misha made. But he made a sound! Jensen smiled at this thought. That means that misha thinks of him possibly. His dick twitched. Oh I hope he does think of me. His dick starts to thicken, pushing against his khakis. Fuck, I need to take care of this before we go to the first panel in a fee hours. He opens the rooms door and calls out to misha, telling him he is going to shower. He hears misha say alright. He closes the door. He grabs a pair of boxers, his body wash, toothbrush and his tooth paste.  
Closing the door to the bathroom, he drops the stuff on the sink. He goes to the shower and turns the knob til the water is at the right temp.  
He grabs the body wash and steps in under the warm spray.  
He squeezes body wash into his hand. Lathers it up and rubs it on his tan chest. His right hand glides slowly down his belly, his eyes closing as his breath becomes ragged. Misha pops up behind Jensen's eyes. As he grabs the ridged shaft of his extremely hard erection and starts to stroke, he imagines misha on his knees deep throating all of his solid eight and half inches. Jensen moans loudly, picturing misha's lips rapped around his dick, bobbing and twisting. Running that soft tongue all over. Jensen starts to pump faster to keep up with the speed that misha in his mind is going at. God, he thought, I bet the real deal would feel a million times better. He imagines ramming his dick deep down misha's throat, while misha looked up with those big blues. He feels the tightness in his balls, he sees him spraying all of his cum down that lovely throat as he pumps his orgasm down the drain of the shower.  
He feels the hot water cascading down his head and shoulders as he regains an normal breathing.  
He picks up the body wash and finishes cleaning himself. He turns the water off and towel drys himself off. Slipping on the boxers, he starts brushing his teeth. Spits out the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. He walks into the room. Picks out a white T-shirt, a handsome olive green v-neck sweater that hung a little loose on the shoulders, a pair of tan khakis, black socks and a pair of black loafers. He finally is dressed and ready for the first night of the convention. He walks out and there is misha sitting on the couch, watching the news.  
"You finally ready?" Asks misha.  
"Sorry, I let the hot water run over my aching back and shoulder muscles." Lied Jensen.  
"Yeah OK whatever let's go and have some fun with our fans." Says misha


End file.
